This Beautiful Tragedy
by Zek Wolf
Summary: Roxas feels like doesn't belong in the world.Until he falls in love with his childhood friend. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All song titles belong to their own bands.
1. Ch 1 Running Free

AN: Hope u enjoy this story. There maybe some surprises that i try to throw in but this is my first time. The ch titles will be named after my favorite songs such as the story title belongs to One of my Fav bands named in this moment. this ch title belongs to coheed and cambria.

CH 1: Running Free

I walked down the stairs quietly to get to the door ready to run out of the front yard. Thank god he was still asleep so I picked up my bag and my red ipod. I opened the door and felt a nice cool midnight breeze on face while walked out shutting the door behind me. The stars were bright as I looked up in the sky while walking down the sidewalk.

This was the path of a loner, no one paid attention to me no matter what I did or where I went. The world would take just one look and turn their head from a domestic disgrace. I never could turn back after this point because of the suffering would return to me and make my blood pump from the intense pulse.

I found my older sister, Namine's house and started to walk up the porch steps. After 2hrs. Of walking, I was tired and ready to go back to sleep. Hopefully she was awake and would answer the door.

"Namine, it's me Roxas. Can you open the door please?" I asked.

"Hang on, I'm coming." she answered.

I heard the door unlock as it started to open after a few seconds. She was dressed in her long white sleeping gown with a robe tied in front of it. Her hair was blonde and worn down as usual.

"Come on in and please wipe your feet on the rug. I'll get some tea going." she politely greeted.

I laid down on the black sofa waiting for Namine to finish the tea while watching her set the teapot off the burner. She grabbed 2 white glass teacups that had small flower designs on them with small brass handles on their side. She walked into the living room as I sat up when she came to sit down in the chair that was in front of the wooden coffee table that separated the distance in the chair and sofa.

"Now what brings you here my little brother? It's 2am and you look like you just walked out of a war zone." Namine asked.

"Dad got mad because I wanted to finish my homework. He punched me in the gut and called me a faggot. So I packed up and left the house, that's why I'm here. I need a place to stay until I can figure something out or find another place to live."

"Hate to ask you but can you show the bruise on your gut?" she asked.

I lifted my shirt and in seconds she made a shocked face seeing a purple mark on my stomach. Raising up from her chair she walked over to examine the bruise some more. A few seconds after I put my shirt down and started to lay down on the couch. I felt sleepy but I couldn't without letting a soft wet tear run down my face. Namine got me a cover and wrapped me in it while putting a pillow under my head. She said goodnight and walked down the hallway to her bedroom. I was hoping tomorrow would be a better day where me and Axel runaway together and possibly marry each other, but I knew that's just a dream that'll turn into a nightmare if I kept dreaming.

"Roxas, are you ok? ROXAS!" a familiar voice shouted trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes real fast as I awoke from the dream. I felt like I was drowning and Axel tried to pull me out. Namine came in the room with what she had on last night saying it was time to get up for school. I really didn't feel like but I had no choice unless I wanted to stay and do chores. So I got up and put my Green day shirt with black skinny jeans. I left my

Black and white checkered slip on shoes under the couch from last night so I grabbed them and put them on my feet.

I got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast Namine left on the kitchen table.

" Have a good day at school, and be careful." Namine said as I walked out the door with a half eaten toast in my mouth. The school bus pulled up allowing me to walk close to its door.


	2. Ch 2 Going Under

**A/N ****Sorry it took so long it's just that I had to come up with a new name for the story since someone didn't like it. A big thanks to Moe10 for being my review on CH1. Song title belongs to evanescence.**

**CH 2: Going Under**

**School was even worse than dad's house, there was preps, jocks, nerds, and any other type of stereotype there was. People called me and my friends the emo group because I hung out with them but, they were wrong because they actually understand my pain and what I've been going through. As I exit the school bus my ipod started to play "boulevard of broken dreams" when axel waved at me smiling. I walked closer to him with a small smile on my face while turning my ipod down to hear what he was about to say.**

"**Hey Roxas, what's been up with you? I tried to sneak over to your house and didn't see you in the window." Axel asked. He wore ripped demin black jeans with red converse high tops underneath the pant legs and a red and black striped hoodie on top of a A7X shirt.**

"**Nothing much, I'm living with Namine now. Because I've ran away from home. I couldn't take dad's beatings anymore. Plus she said I could stay until I figured something out." I answered.**

"**Well, if you ever need help or a place to stay. Let me know cause me and my roommate xion are moving in to this one apartment and it has two bedrooms." Axel suggested. **

"**Thanks, I'll think about it." I answered in a soft voice.**

**The bell rang with a high chirp letting us know we only had 3mins. To get to our first period class. Me and Axel walked to our class as we ran into xion. She had on her usual black hoodie with a pair of tripp black skinnies and a big dark purple bow on the left side of her hair. Her shoes were purple Vox skater shoes. I used to date her in middle school until we just lost love for each other. But we were still friends only that her mom kicked her out for having a girl in her room without permission.**

"**How about we go to the apartment after school? You know, same ol' same ol'?" She asked.**

"**Sure, do you mind me staying a while?" I asked.**

"**Duh, That's why I'm asking." she answered.**

**We took our seats and got out our notebooks ready to take notes that were displayed on the whiteboard. I got a pencil from Axel and wrote the notes while Vexen explained the procedures to tomorrow's lab.**

**Time passed by quick as we stared at the clock in front of the classroom. The final bell rung showing it was 3:05 and ready to leave school finally. Me, Axel, and Xion left to go to their apartment and hang out a bit. When we got there I just remembered something.**

"**I just left my clothes at Namine's, can we go get them?" I asked.**

"**It's okay. You can borrow some of my clothes and we can go to Namine's tomorrow." Axel Answered.**

**Xion rolled her eyes and whispered eww romance. I grabbed his A7x shirt and put it on to see if it fit. Surprisingly, it fit like a glove and slipped it off. Axel blushed a little then turned away at Xion.**

"**What's the matter Axel? Too sexy for you?" I teased.**

"**Ha ha ha, very funny. Have your laugh, it won't last long." Axel Replied.**

"**You guys could make a good couple, Hee hee." Xion added.**

**She made both of us blush for a second then we all started laughing. Good memories I wish to keep but something tells me that it won't be too long.**


	3. Ch 3 Zero

A/N: Thanks again for encouraging me to make another Ch. Of my first story! I may come out with a new story pretty soon but for now enjoy this ch! The title of this ch belongs to Smashing Pumpkins.

CH 3: Zero

The days past on as I lived with Axel and Xion. We went to school together and went home together. It was like my dream came true. I grabbed my black note book that had "POEMS" in White bold print. I flipped the page and wrote:

I thought to myself,

If I fell in a rabbit hole,

Would dreams or nightmares,

Come true?

Doesn't matter,

I'm still drowning,

In my sleep,

At a wonderland,

In my mind.

I stopped and closed my notebook to look up and saw Axel behind me.

"What's ya writing?" he asked.

"NOYB. My personal poem." I answered.

"Don't have to be an ass about it."

"yeah well, you asked."

He walked back to his room with nothing else to say. I then opened my notebook to a blank page and started to write a bunch of random song lyrics while singing along:

My reflection, dirty mirrorThere's no connection to myselfI'm your lover, I'm your zeroI'm the face in your dreams of glass

So save your prayersFor when your really gonna need'emThrow out your cares and flyWanna go for a ride?She's the one for meShe's all I really needCause she's the one for meEmptiness is loneliness, and loneliness is cleanlinessAnd cleanliness is godliness, and god is empty just like meIntoxicated with the madness, I'm in love with my sadnessBullshit fakers, enchanted kingdomsThe fashion victims chew their charcoal teethI never let on, that I was on a sinking shipI never let on that I was downYou blame yourself, for what you can't ignoreYou blame yourself for wanting moreShe's the one for meShe's all I really needShe's the one for meShe's my one and only.

I finished my writing and singing moment and went off to bed.

The next day of school was torture. I rather have my organs ripped out one by one than to come here. The day was going by quick as usual and it was already time for lunch. Me and Axel found our regular table and sat down with Xion and her boyfriend Riku. Riku was one of Axel's friends and met Xion at a Green Day concert. They then started dating after being friends for a year. His silver hair was so long that it covered completely his eyes. He wore a white Three Days Grace shirt with blue jeans and blue and black checkered high top Vans. He gave Xion a soft kiss and said good bye before his class left him.

"And you said romance was eww." Axel teased.

"Shut up. I thought you guys were going to the library during lunch?" She asked.

"Na, No one's in there. Plus I don't need extra credit." Axel answered.

There soon was a scream outside the lunch room that made us turn our heads. We looked outside to see larxene with tears coming out. We thought of just leaving her alone but we couldn't stand her crying.

"What's the matter?" Xion asked.

"Someone tried…. Tried… tried…"she stuttered

"Tried what? Spit it out!" Axel scolded.

"Axel be calm when asking, now please tell us." Xion said.

"He hit me and tried to rape me." she said bursting into more tears.

We were shocked that the school preppy whore was being attacked. I thought everybody liked her. She was always the bully but now shes the victim. What a weird role reversal, only that we didn't know who it was. We pulled her up and took her straight to the principal Xemnas but Xion told us to get to class and take the office excuse with us. We ran to classroom and got there 3mins. Late. We showed our excuse and we went to our sitting area, that was in the corner of the gymnasium. Today's activity was the best ever struggle, the activity that I was always good at.

I ended up winning three fights until the final bell rung. Xion and Larxene came out of the office and came walking towards us ready to chat. Larxene looked like her face finally cleared up from crying.

"Hey guys, how did P.E. go?" Xion asked.

"Fine, just fine after kicking Siefer's ass three times. He never gives up until he wins or gets his way." I answered.

Larxene seemed quiet after a few seconds after I said Siefer's name. Makes me wonder if he was the suspect.

"Can I go home with you Xion? I don't feel like walking home to my house now after that incident at lunch." Larxene asked with a scared expression on her face.

"Sure, I don't mind you coming over as long as you don't annoy Me to death. Besides I'm going to the mall after school." Xion answered.

"Okay, I got my own munny with me if don't me tagging along." Larxene said.

We all started walking together to the mall and then got inside.

We then split up with me and Axel going to a nearby game shop and Xion and Larxene going to Hottopic.

A/N: Sorry for making this ch short, it's because I didn't want to make it long because of the lyrics. Sorry for all of the Larxene and Siefer fans but I couldn't think of anything else.


	4. Ch 4 Love You to Death

This ch is probably going to be short because I'm not good at typing romance. Even though it's Valentine's Day. Song title belongs to Kill Hannah.

CH 4 : Love You to Death

"So Roxas, Want some sea salt ice cream now?" Axel asked.

"Sure, let's go." I answered.

We walked over to the ice cream stand, paid for our sea salt ice cream, and sit on the closest chairs. We laughed and shared some jokes til we finished our ice cream. I don't know why, but every time I see his emerald eyes I start to blush and look down hiding my blushing face.

"You know it's not too late to ask for a kiss." Axel said.

"I know, it's just that-"

"You're scared." He interrupted.

"No, I'm waiting for the right time." I replied.

He leaned over to kiss me on the lips with his smooth, tender, soft lips. I felt like me and Axel were floating in the air while the world melted just by having our lips together. He leaned back in his seat making the moment end.

Soon we got up and started walking to Hottopic where we saw Larxene trying on a new outfit that had black skinnies, red slip on shoes, with a black Hello Kitty shirt and black and white striped arm warmers. The necklace was of course hello kitty on it and a Hello Kitty silver face with red streaks pin in her hair.

"Let me guess, you gave her a makeover." I asked.

"I just felt like dressing this way since Xion helped me through a lot today." Larxene answered.

" What were you guys doing while we shopped?" Xion asked while paying for everything.

"We ate sea salt ice cream." Axel answered.

"Sure you did." Larxene teased.

"What ever." I replied.

We all went home and relaxed until Axel came in my room. He sat down beside me on my bed smiling.

"I hope you enjoyed our little kissing session." Axel said.

"Not so loud. Yes, it was heart stopping and you have nice lips." I complimented.

" Do you wanna date me?" He asked. It kind of caught me off guard after hearing it after he repeated it.

He then laid next to me and started to give me another kiss. This time it was longer and we were locked by our tongues touching each. We did this for a while until we got tired and Axel got up from my bed.

"Well, see you at dinner." Axel said as he walked out the door.

"Alright, see you in the kitchen." I said while watching my lover close the bedroom door behind him. I felt like this is the first time I've ever been loved. Throughout the hell I've been through in my whole life, I've finally had a ream come true. Axel was mine forever, and only mine. He made me feel special now because of the way he held me, kissed me, and being there for me. I've found love and peace and nothing is going to stop it from being there.


	5. Ch 5 Image of the Invisible

A/N: Sorry for the delay I've been busy with school and doing makeup work. This ch has a special surprise where It'll be this time in Axel's POV! Some of the later chs will be in his POV but only three or four will be. The Ch title belongs to Thrice

CH 5: Image of the Invisible

I watched him walk down the hall grabbing his school bag and loading it with his textbooks. Last night my dreams came true for Roxas accepted me as his lover. Nothing will break us apart for I will protect him and be there when he needs me. I'll make sure we stay together, grow old, and die together without no one saying other wise. I felt like my heart was being recreated by every kiss we have and every touch we made opened my eyes to the light that I lost from my old past.

I walked up and gave him a morning kiss while grabbing the box of lucky charms.

"How did you sleep my crimson rose?" Roxas asked.

"Slept well with you on my mind, I felt like sleeping on a cloud of softness." I answered.

"Don't tell me you guys are hyper for school?" Xion asked.

"No." we answered at the same time.

Larxene came out of Xion's room yawning down the hall and finally sat down at the kitchen table. She let out another yawn only covering her mouth before she began to grab the cereal box.

"So Larxene, are you going home tonight?" Axel asked.

" Yeah, but I gotta make sure my mom isn't home today. She would freak out if she saw me in this." Larxene explained.

We finished breakfast and head out for the school bus. The bus was the same as usual always had people laughing and talking. Thank god we made it to school before I lost my mind listening to annoying, gossiping, girls that always were sluty pink clothes. But why should I care? they aren't bothering me so I'm fine.

We proceeded to the cafeteria for breakfast which had a long line. When we finally got out of the line with our food and sat down these preppy people named Marluxia, Kairi, and Sora came up to us asking for Larxene to come sit with them.

"Why are you sitting with these emo freaks? And what are you wearing?" Kairi asked.

"First off it's Hello Kitty, I got it from Hot Topic last night. Second, they're not emo they're my new friends. They helped me through an emotional experience yesterday."

"What ever, I bet their weirdness rubbed off onto you. Didn't know emo was a new disease." Kairi replied making the preps laugh.

I couldn't stand these assholes with their fake laugh and stuck up ways. Listening to their fucked up high pitch laugh made me sick to my stomach. I got up and grabbed Marluxia by the collar of his stupid Hollister shirt with a face that scares any prep.

"Listen here pink haired faggot! We hate your society of people and we don't take words like that so kindly. I suggest you leave our sight or I'll turn your hair red with your blood!" I yelled in his face. I let go of his collar and threw him on the ground. That told him to back off when they ran off out of the cafeteria. I felt kind of relieved after they left so I can get back to eating in peace. I was glad when the first bell rung which was a sign of going to my 1st period but also bad because it means we wouldn't see each other until 3rd period. Well, it was fun while it lasted.

A/N: Sorry for making this ch short I'm running out of ideas. If you got any ideas let me know cause I might make either another ch or the end of the story. You decide.


End file.
